1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag system for a motorcycle, and particularly to an airbag system for a motorcycle in which selected components are configured to be ruptured in a planned way, so as to prevent unpredictable deformation of exterior components.
2. Background Art
A number of motorcycle airbag devices have previously been described, for applying an airbag to a motorcycle by which a rider is effectively restrained when an impact exceeding a predetermined force is applied to a vehicle body. One point where motorcycles largely differ from four-wheeled vehicles is that a rider is not restrained on a vehicle body through a seat beat or the like. In response to this fact, there is a known method in which one end of a support belt, whose other end is fixed to a vehicle body, is coupled to an airbag, and at the time of deployment and expansion of the airbag, the airbag is supported so as to be pulled from the rear side of the vehicle body.
Published Japanese Patent Document JP-A No. 2003-327182 discloses an airbag system in which support belts for an airbag are accommodated in a pair of left and right accommodation grooves passing from a front cover through leg shields, footrest parts, and a rear cover in a scooter-type motorcycle. According to the airbag system described in JP-A No. 2003-327182, since the support belts support the airbag, it is possible to effectively restrain a rider even when yawing and rolling behavior of a vehicle body are large.